Apart
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: David and Dani are separated and the team has to wait months before they can rescue David. Will David survive those months? Will Dani survives the worriness? Sequel to Finding Dani. Rated T for abuse. DaniXOC. Finally got a title!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey sorry for not continuing this series for a while, but I needed a break from this series, so I wrote a Danny Phantom version of The Lion King, read if you haven't already. I also need a title for this story, because I got nothing. I also don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny phased through the roof of Fenton Works with a sleeping Dani in his arms, "Dani!" Sam yelled and ran to her husband and daughter.

Tina, Andrew, Jazz, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack followed suit after Sam, "So," Jazz said as Danny turned human and set Dani on the couch, "The ghost who took Dani only wanted her so he could get David?"

Danny nodded, "Yes," Danny said, "He threated to kill both me and Dani."

"But, why would he want David?" Tina asked.

"I don't know," Danny said, "But the way David was acting I have a feeling it's not for a family reunion."

Dani slowly woke up, "Dani?" Sam said.

"Mom?" Dani asked tiredly.

Suddenly, Dani eyes flew open, "David!" Dani yelled and sat up.

"Dani calm down," Danny said.

Dani looked at Danny and tears came flowing from her eyes, "Dani what's wrong," Maddie asked.

"That ghost, David's uncle," Dani said, "He's… he's abusive."

"What!" everyone yelled in unison.

"I have a feeling David's been through all that stuff before," Dani said tears coming out faster.

Danny and Sam went over and held their daughter close, "So Danny," Jack asked, "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Danny said, "We have no clue where they went, we don't have a tracking device; and it'll take months to make one, we're down one team member, and we still have to make sure all the ghosts get back in the Ghost Zone."

"Well," Maddie said, "Jack and I can get started on the tracking device, you and Dani can make sure Sam is treated well, and Jazz, Tucker, Tina, and Andrew can put the ghosts back if they get out."

"But that'll take months!" Dani said, "Who knows what David could be going through!"

"Dani," Jazz said calmingly, "By the time the tracking device is done, hopefully your new brother or sister will be here and we'll go get David while mom and dad watch the baby. It'll be four Halfas and four ghost hunters against one ghost, okay."

Dani sighed, but nodded, "Okay."

"Good," Danny said, "Now how about we all go home?"

Dani entered her room and plopped down on her bed tears falling, "Please be okay David," Dani whispered before letting sleep take her.

**David's Point of View**

Uncle Ted threw me into an old version of my room, "You do realize that I'm 16 not 5," I said angrily.

"Be glad I gave you a room at all," Uncle Ted said, "Now get some sleep we do some 'shopping' tomorrow," and with that said slammed my door closed.

I growled and turned into my human form and sat on the racecar bed. I sighed, "I hate this," I said, "But it's the only way to keep Dani and the others safe."

I lay on the pillow and let sleep take me.

**A/N I know short started, but the rest of the chapters will be longer. This will be how David and Dani deal with their lives until they go rescue David. Now I need to know what you want… Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? Give names too format like so… Girl/Boy First Middle Fenton. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all who gave me names for the baby, I've decided on a name, which I'm not going to tell you you'll just have to read and find out. I don't own Danny Phantom. Also if any of you want me to do more songfics or crossovers with DISNEY movies just ask and put what song or movie you want me to do and I'll do it while I'm trying to do the next chapter of this and Danny Phantom Lion King 2 (I'm going to finish this story before I start this though.)**

_Dani opened her eyes and found her in some kind of five year old boy's room. Suddenly, the door opened and David was thrown in, "David!" Dani yelled, but David didn't hear her._

_"You do realize I'm 16 not 5," David said to his uncle._

_"Be lucky you got a room at all," Uncle Ted said, "Now get some sleep we have some 'shopping' to do tomorrow," and with that Uncle Ted slammed the door._

_David growled and turned human and went onto the racecar bed, "David," Dani said._

_David again didn't hear her, "I hate this," David said, "But it's the only way to keep Dani and the others safe," David then lie on the pillow and fell asleep._

Dani's eyes shot open and sat up. Dani looked around and found herself in her room. Dani wrapped her hands around her arms and cried softly. Dani turned when her door started to open. Danny entered Dani's room worried, "Dani are you okay?" Danny asked.

Dani shook her head, "I-I saw David," Dani said.

Danny's eyes went wide slightly, "Really?" Danny asked, "Are you sure it wasn't just a vivid dream?"

Dani shook her head, "No," Dani said, "I know it was him. I don't know how I know, I just do."

Dani started to cry again and Danny came over and held her, "It'll be okay," Danny said.

"You don't know that," Dani said.

Danny sighed, "No, and yes," Danny said.

Dani looked at her father in confusion, "What?"

Danny smiled slightly, "On our first yearly check in with Clockwork he showed Sam and I your life in the future," Danny said, "He showed us you and David and a little baby girl with brown hair and light blue eyes in your arms."

Dani looked at her father in shock and Danny just smiled and kissed Dani's forehead, "You and David are meant to be together Dani, and Clockwork or any of us won't let that change," Danny said, "But I can't promise that he won't get hurt."

Dani sighed and snuggled into her father, "Thanks daddy," Dani said.

Danny smiled and tucked Dani in and went back to Sam, who was fast asleep.

The Next Morning…**(A/N What's happening to David will now be shown through Dani's visions and dreams.)**

Dani opened her eyes and found her alarm clock going off. She smacked it and got up and got dressed for the day. She went downstairs where her parents were sitting, "Hello Dani," Sam said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, guess," Dani said, "Daddy told me about Clockwork."

Sam smiled, "He'll be fine Dani," Sam said.

Dani sighed, "I guess."

"Well," Danny said giving her a plate of pancakes, "Getting off this subject, what would you want a baby brother or sister?"

Dani thought for a moment, "I don't know," Dani finally said, "But if it's a boy is it going to be a junior, because if so that's going to be so CONFUSING."

Sam and Danny laughed, "Yes it would and I think two Danny's is enough," Sam said.

"Yeah," Danny said smirking, "How about if it's a boy Samuel?"

Sam gave Danny a look, "Really Danny?" Sam said.

Danny laughed, "What you said three Danny's would be too confusing, but two Danny's and two Sam's not so much."

Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled, "I do like the name though," Sam said, "Samuel Alexander Fenton."

"Hmm," Danny said, "Not bad Sam. What do you think Dani?"

Dani smiled, "I like it, but what if it's a girl…or a boy and a girl."

Sam's eyes went wide, "If that happens the Ghost Zone is going to be down one king," Sam said darkly.

Danny gulped and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah…" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "Dani if that happens I'll be either at Fenton Works or Clockworks."

Dani giggled, "If it's a girl what's the name going to be Samantha?"

"No!" Sam said, "I hate that name and I'm not naming my kid that."

Danny smiled and kissed Sam, "I like it," Danny said.

"Still, no," Sam said, "How about Alexandra Marie Fenton, Alex for short."

"I like it," Dani said smiling.

"Fine with me," Danny said kissing Sam again.

"You know," Sam said looking at Danny, "All this buttering up is putting you off the hook if it's twins Danny."

Danny smiled, "Well we fine out today," Danny said, "And you can't kill me with people around, and I can go ghost when we do get alone."

Sam glared at Danny, "Hate you," Sam said.

"Love you too," Danny said.

Dani rolled her eyes and smiled. Suddenly, Dani's head started to hurt. Dani grabbed her head, "Dani?" Danny said worriedly.

Sam turned and started to worry. Dani fell out of her chair and onto her knees holding her head in pain, "Dani!" Danny and Sam yelled and ran to her side.

Dani's eyes turned green, _"I said get up!" Uncle Ted yelled and threw David out of the bed._

_"Ah!" David yelled as he was thrown._

"David," Dani said causing Danny and Sam to gasp.

_"Now," Uncle Ted said and came up to David, "Since you're now half human this will be a little easier."_

_"What are you planning?" David asked._

_Uncle Ted laughed and grabbed David by his neck, "You'll see," Uncle Ted said and knocked David out._

"No!" Dani yelled her eyes going back to blue.

Dani's breathing was short and rigid, "Dani?" Sam asked.

"David, Uncle Ted, hitting, knocked out," Dani stammered.

Danny and Sam held Dani close and tried to calm her down and Dani just cried into her parents.

**A/N Sorry for the late update I was visiting family and wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. Hope you liked it and tell me what you think of twins because I'm leaning towards twins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay people I'm not getting many reviews and I'm fine with that, but I don't know if you're liking this or not, so please R&R and tell me what you think. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani had finally calmed down and was waiting to be called with her parents, "Samantha Fenton," a doctor called.

Danny helped Sam up and Dani followed her parents into the room. Sam laid down on a bed and Danny and Dani sat down beside her, "Hello Samantha," a specialist said.

"Hi, and call me Sam please," Sam said.

"Okay, Sam," the specialist said and sat down.

She placed the goo on Sam's stomach and a picture appeared on the screen, "Okay let's see, um how far are you along?" the specialist asked.

"About five months," Sam said.

"Okay, well we'll be able to see the gender…or genders as the case maybe."

"What!" Sam yelled in shock.

Danny gulped, "Uh, your joking right?" Danny asked.

Dani looked at the screen, "Um, I don't think so, I see two figures," Dani said smiling.

Danny and Sam looked at the screen, "You're dead Fenton," Sam said.

Danny laughed nervously, "Uh," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's the genders?" Dani asked.

The specialist pushed a few buttons, "Hmm," she said, "Looks like one boy and one girl."

Dani smiled and started laughing when Sam glared at Danny, "Dead. Do you hear me Danny DEAD!" Sam yelled.

"Okay," the specialist said, "Well you're done here so you can go and we'll see you one month from now."

Danny and Dani walked the angry Sam out of the hospital and Sam transformed into her ghost form, "I'd fly if I were you Fenton," Sam said.

Danny gulped and transformed and flew away with an angry Sam not far behind. Dani shook her head and got her keys for the car and started to drive the car home, "They are so lucky I got my license last week," Dani said as she pulled into the driveway.

Dani looked up and her dad flying away from her mom and shook her head, "In five minutes they'll come in mom snuggling into dad smiling," Dani said.

Dani was right Danny and Sam came in holding each other smiling, "Better?" Dani asked her parents.

"Yeah," Sam said, "We're good."

"So I'm having a baby brother and sister?" Dani asked.

"Yes," Danny and Sam said in unison.

Dani smiled, "Well, I'm going to bed," Dani said.

"Night sweetie," Sam said.

"Night Dani," Danny said.

"Night," Dani said and went upstairs.

Dani entered her room and put on her PJs and went to bed.

_"Ah!" David said as he was thrown in his room._

_"David!" Dani yelled._

_"You little brat!" Uncle Ted yelled, "You couldn't even do that!"_

_"That's because I didn't want to!" David yelled._

_Uncle Ted yelled and fired a purple blast at David, "No!" Dani yelled._

_"Ah!" David yelled._

_"Next time," Uncle Ted said, "Do as I tell you!"_

_"You're not the boss of me!" David yelled._

_Uncle Ted slammed the door and David stayed on the floor in pain. Dani ran to David, "David," Dani said when she reached him._

_David looked up, "Dani?" David whispered in shock._

_Dani helped David up, not really knowing how she it, but didn't question it. Dani helped David into his bed, "Are you okay?" Dani asked._

_David grunted in pain, "I'm fine," David said, "What are you doing here, you're in danger."_

_"I'm not here I'm asleep," Dani said, "I know it sounds weird, but I can see you in my dreams and in these visions I have."_

_"That's weird," David said, but then doubled over in pain._

_Dani grabbed David before he fell, "David," Dani said worriedly._

_"I hate those purple blasts," David said._

_Dani felt her heart break, "David…" Dani trailed off._

_"What?" David asked._

_"You're going to be fine," Dani said._

_"You don't know that," David said._

_"Yes, yes I do," Dani said, "When my mom and dad went to their first yearly check in with Clockwork he showed them you and me and a little baby girl with brown hair and light blue eyes in my arms."_

_David looked at Dani in shock, even though he couldn't see her, "Really?" David asked._

_Dani smiled and kissed David. David was shocked at first, but then relaxed and kissed her back. They finally broke away for air and Dani snuggled into David, "Daddy told me himself," Dani said, "And mommy backed him up."_

_David smiled and held the unseen Dani close, "I love you Dani," David said. _

_Dani smiled, "Love you too," Dani said._

**A/N So Sam's having twins! And now David knows. What'll happen next? R&R to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This will be the last story in this series so hope you enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani woke up with a slight smile on her face. She had spent another night with David. Sam was do anytime now and Danny and Dani had everything packed for the hospital. Dani went down stairs and found her dad, her mom, and her soon-to-be born brother, Samuel, and sister, Alexandra, "Morning Dani," Danny and Sam said.

"Morning," Dani said, "How are Sam and Alex doing?"

"Fine," Sam said, "But speaking of which I need to go to the bathroom."

Danny handed me my waffles and we began to eat, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

Danny and Dani turned, "Yes!" Danny called.

"My water broke!" Sam yelled.

Danny and Dani's eyes went wide, "Dani get the bags," Danny said and ran to the bathroom.

Dani ran upstairs and picked up all three bags and hurried downstairs where Danny and Sam were hurrying out the door, "Oh," Sam said, "Danny fly NOW!"

Danny nodded and transformed into his ghost form Dani doing the same. Danny picked Sam up and both Danny's flew to the hospital. Danny, Dani, and Sam arrived at the hospital and Danny and Sam hurried to the Delivery Room. Dani waited in the Waiting Room. She had called her grandparents and her aunt and uncle. Four people came running in catching Dani by surprise, "Where are they?" Maddie asked.

"In the Delivery Room," Dani said.

The four adults sighed with relief and sat down in the chairs. Hours past until a nurse came in, "Fentons?" the nurse asked.

They nodded, "The twins have arrived if you want to see them," the nurse said.

"Their names are Samuel and Alexandra not twins," Dani said.

"Sorry," the nurse said, "Right this way."

The nurse led them to a room where Sam was in the bed and Danny was sitting next to her and the twins asleep in a bed with glass around them. Maddie and Jack went up to Danny and Sam asking if they were alright, "We're fine," Danny said, "Sam about broke my hand, but other than fine."

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani laughed. Dani went over to Samuel and Alexandra. Samuel had black hair as did Alexandra, but they had their eyes closed. Dani smiled at her brother and sister, "They're so cute," Dani said.

Danny came over and kissed her forehead, "Yes they are," Danny said.

"Have they opened their eyes yet?" Dani asked.

"No not yet," Danny said.

Suddenly, Samuel opened his eyes. Both Danny and Dani turned just as Alexandra opened hers too. Samuel had light blue eyes and Alexandra had violet ones, "Aww," Dani said and picked Alexandra up.

Danny picked Samuel up and walked over to Sam, "Samuel," Danny said, "This is mommy," Danny said handing Samuel to Sam.

"Hey," Sam said smiling.

Dani handed Alexandra to her grandma, "Aw," Maddie said, "She's just like you two."

Suddenly, a blue ring washed over Samuel and a purple one washed over Alexandra. Everyone gasped slightly. The twin's hair turned white and their eyes green, "In more ways than one apparently," Maddie said as the twins changed back.

Everyone laughed and held the two new Fentons.

**A/N Chapter done! So now Sam and Alex are born aren't they cute? Anyway R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Is everything ready?" Danny asked.

Everyone was at Fenton Works fully armed. Maddie and Jack were each holding a twin and Jazz, Tina, Andrew and Tucker were armed with ghost weapons, "So where is he Dani?" Danny asked.

"David said Washington D.C." Dani said transforming into her ghost form.

Everyone nodded and Danny and Sam transformed into their ghost forms. Jazz, Tina, Andrew, and Tucker got in the Spector Speeder and followed Dani, Sam, and Danny.

They arrived in Washington D.C. hours later, "Where is he Dani?" Tina asked.

Dani looked around, "Um…" Dani said.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Dani gasped, "David!" Dani yelled and flew towards the scream with her family and friends not far behind.

Team Phantom arrived at an old abandoned house. Dani phased threw the wall with Danny and Sam not far behind, "We'll use the door then," Tucker said as Jazz landed the Speeder.

Dani, Danny, and Sam saw Uncle Ted holding David by his neck in human form. Dani growled and fired her ecto blasts at Uncle Ted sending him into a wall. Dani flew down to David who was unconscious. Dani ran a hand through David's hair then glared at Uncle Ted. Danny and Sam flew down to Dani and David and Danny charged up his ice powers along with Dani and Sam charged up her darkness powers, "You are so dead," Dani said.

Uncle Ted laughed, "I'm already-"

Dani knocked him into a wall, "I'm not stupid!" Dani yelled.

Uncle Ted just smirked, but was soon thrown into the wall again by an ecto blast, "I suggest you just go to The Observants," Tucker said.

Uncle Ted glared at the eight of them, "Not going to happen," Uncle Ted said.

Uncle Ted fired at purple blast at them which all of them dodged. Danny and Dani fired their ice blasts, Sam fired her darkness blasts, and Tucker, Jazz, Tina, and Andrew fired their weapons. Uncle Ted yelled in pain and fell to his knees, "I'm not that easy to beat," Uncle Ted said weakly.

The eight of them fired again, this time successfully knocking him out. Danny pulled out a device Clockwork had given him on their first yearly check in. He pressed a button and Uncle Ted disappeared, "The Observants will deal with him," Danny said putting the device away.

"Uh, Dani?" Jazz wondered when she didn't see her niece.

Everyone turned and found her over with David. Danny went over and picked David up, "Come on Dani," Danny said and they all went to the Spector Speeder and flew to Fenton Works.

David woke up and found himself at Fenton Works, "What?" David said and sat up.

"David!" Dani yelled and hugged him.

"Dani?" David said.

"Welcome back David," Danny said as he held Samuel.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as she held Alexandra.

"Yeah," David smiled and held Dani close, "I'm fine."

Everyone smiled, everything was back to normal.

**A/N Well that's the end of the series! Now if you want me to do Lion King 2 or any other DINSEY movie or song. Now that David's done I'll be doing Lion King 2 and finishing my DP and TT crossover fic. R&R plz.**


End file.
